Forget the World
by Sarudoshi
Summary: ONESHOT. after five years, she never thought she'd see him again. but apparently fate had other plans. rated T for smut; no lemons, sorry. Souji/OC Read/Review please! thanks.


A/N:_ here's the second oneshot i promised! lol hope you like and enjoy! ^^_

**disclaimer**: _i don't own Hakuouki; Kawa belongs to me._

* * *

The sound of rain pounding lightly against the window of the restaurant was a dull hum to her ears.  
She looked out at the rain, at the darkened twilight, and sighed a little.

She couldn't believe she was doing this.  
After five years, she never thought she'd see him again.

She looked down at the silver pendant around her neck, lifting the charm to her eyes: a jade green dagger.  
A small smile formed on her lips.  
He'd given her that pendant when they were almost out of high school, for her eighteenth birthday.

Had it really been that long since she'd seen him?

She doubted he had changed; if it was anything she knew, her ex was one person who hardly ever changed.  
Goofy, cocky, witty, intelligent, funny, sweet... Damn, what was wrong with her?

She exhaled to herself and lifted her hand to scritch the back of her head in frustration.  
Why the hell was she wigging out about a boy she had only dated for a year in high school? It was ancient history!

She was twenty-three years old, damn it! She didn't need to be pining for him of all people...

"Is that her?" The voice of her waitress asked someone, stirring her from her brooding reverie.  
"Yep, that's her alright. Thanks again." A voice replied, a familiar male voice she knew too well.

Her eyes lifted up alertly as she looked at the owner of the voice: her eyes widened slightly.

A young man that looked her age with messy brown hair and killer green eyes walked toward her booth: her eyes flickered to his lanky form, his lightly toned torso he hid beneath a gray '_NIRVANA_' shirt and faded red windbreaker, his rather long legs covered with black jeans, and faded black trainers with scuffs on the toe.

An easy grin formed on his lips, making him resemble a cat. "It's been a long time hasn't it, Kawa?" He asked.  
Her cheeks warmed and she coughed, rubbing her neck gingerly. "Y-yeah, I guess it has, Souji." She stammered, inwardly kicking herself.

How could he just make her lose her cool like that without so much as a kiss? It was annoying!

He sat down across from her, stretching his legs out beneath the table. "Still easy to fluster, I see," he mused with a smug light in his green eyes.  
She huffed indignantly and folded her arms at her chest. "**You** haven't changed a bit," she quipped cattily.

He chuckled softly, smirking. "Easy, princess. I don't intend to try anythin' just _yet_." He mused lightly.  
She huffed again, leaning back into the seat. "So how've you been?" She wondered, trying to change subject before she let her emotions get the best of her (as they were wont to do when she was around him).

He shrugged. "Not bad. Working, surviving... You know how it is." He replied, knowing the tone in her voice too well to see that she wanted to keep things platonic and non-messy.

Kawa nodded and shrugged slightly. "Same for me." She said.

Souji looked at her, taking in the short bob of tousled jet black hair, the wing-like bangs framing her face, her steely gray eyes, the dark blue low neck shirt that covered her slightly ample bust, the word '_SHE-WOLF_' written across the front in bold gray letters, the black skinny jeans that hugged her curved hips and legs, at the black leather jacket gathered next to her; his eyes softened at her tomboyish garb.

_Typical Kawa_, he thought.

The interruption by their waitress jerked him from ogling the small flash of cleavage that stuck out of her shirt, bringing him spiraling back to his surroundings. "Now what can I get you two to drink?" She wondered, looking at him imploringly with a small pad and black pen in hand.

He looked down at the menu placed before him, picking it up and leafing through the drinks. "Hmm, I'll have..." He began to say thoughtfully.

"Sorry, but d'you have _sake_?" She wondered, perking his ears; the waitress blinked before smiling lightly, inwardly cursing her for directing her attention away from the handsome twenty-something year old.

"Yes we do. Is that what you'd like?" She asked.

She nodded, smiling back. "Yes, please. Right, _love_?" She wondered, looking at him with a quick expression that said 'don't argue, just agree' in her gray eyes.  
He nodded as the waitress scribbled the drink order down on her pad. "Right, _babe_." He said, playing along and winking at her.

"All right, I'll be right back with your drink." She said more to Souji than to Kawa, turning to retreat to the back.

Kawa released a soft sigh when she left, her shoulders slumping. "_Geez_, talk about clingy." She muttered, scowling slightly in the direction the waitress went.  
Souji snickered. "That goes double for **you**, y'know." He mused, perking her ears.

Her cheeks burned and her right foot stabbed into his shin under the table. "What's _that_ mean?" She asked cattily.

He reached to rub his shin gingerly, looking up at her with one green eye. "Ya were laying it on thick, saying '_love_' infront of a waitress. And why _sake_?" He explained, lifting a brow.

Kawa lowered her gaze and brushed a strand of black hair from her face. "She was drooling over you, idiot. Didn't you notice? And as to the sake, if I remember correctly, we drank _sake_ on my eighteenth birthday."  
_And then made love_, she inwardly added, feeling her cheeks heat up at the memory of doing it with him for the first time.

Souji eyed the sudden flush in her cheeks and smiled thoughtfully. "I didn't really notice her; she doesn't seem like my type. And I remember. That was a nice night." He said quietly, remembering everything about that night as the memories flashed in his mind.

She raised a brow. "Really? That's a surprise to me; I'd figure you would jump at the chance to flirt with some bimbo," she mused.  
He smirked and waved it off. "Well if you want, I'll do it," he said teasingly.

She rolled her eyes and her foot stabbed into his shin again. "Letch," she scolded as he ducked to rub his shin a second time.

Souji made a face up at her. "Geez, your kick is as harsh as I remember." He griped.  
Kawa coughed to hide a giggle. "Shut up and quit whining; you're such a baby." She quipped.

He huffed and pouted, sticking his tongue out. "Yer still mean, princess," he said sorely.

She failed to hide the giggle this time. "Honestly," she said, trying to clear her throat.

He chuckled and smiled softly, remembering those days when she would laugh easily at his jokes, corny or good; his eyes lowered to the pendant around her neck, registering on the jade dagger. "You kept it."

She quieted and looked down at the pendant, feeling her cheeks warm. "Yeah. I didn't know what necklace to wear, so I found this one in my jewelry box." She shrugged humbly.

Souji smiled again, his green eyes looking at the dagger charm. "You look beautiful with it on," he mused, perking her ears.  
Kawa blushed again and smirked, tossing her hair from her face. "Shut up." She chided.

He was about to open his mouth to say something else when their waitress appeared practically out of thin air with a tray holding two small cups and a small white ceramic bottle. "Here's your drink!" She said lightly, placing the cups down first and then the bottle.

She briefly looked at the waitress stonily before looking down at her menu, quieting the threat he knew she would've voiced at a younger age.

"D'you see anything you like?" The waitress wondered of him as he skimmed through the food choices, looking at the menu with him; she almost balked but kept her mouth shut, her teeth grinding together.

She cleared her throat and closed the menu, handing it to her. "I'll have the Kung Pao with an egg roll." She said with the patience of a sage, letting the girl take it from her hand before she turned to the bottle.

He fought a smirk at her quick composure tactics, looking down at his own menu. "Shrimp Lo Mein with an egg roll." He said, closing the menu and giving it to the waitress.

The waitress seemed hurt that he hadn't noticed her subtle moves, taking both menus and tucking them in the crook of her arm. "I'll bring those right out for you," she said rather sullenly, turning to leave the couple.

His green eyes followed her exit and he valiantly fought a snicker. "Smooth operator," he said, watching her pour the strong drink into his cup before handing it to him.

Their fingers brushed together; she blushed slightly before a light grin formed on her full lips. "I have no idea what you're talking about," she said calmly, pouring herself a shot before setting the bottle down and taking a sip.

Souji grinned slyly. "The hell ya don't. I know you too well, princess," he quipped, sipping from his cup.  
Kawa closed her eyes in an aloof expression and shrugged. "Sure you do," she said coolly, sipping again; he smirked as he saw the warmth from the strong drink make her cheeks look rosy.

She always looked best when she was blushing; it was the main reason he ever went out with her back in high school.  
He smiled to himself, perking up when she waved a hand infront of his face.

"Oi, you there?" She wondered.

His larger hand caught her wrist out of reflex, surprising her; she blushed slightly, meeting his green eyes to see they looked as if they were just thinking about something from a long time ago.

"Souji," she began in slight concern.

His ears burned at hearing her say his name; it'd been too long since he'd heard her say his name with concern, or heard her cry out his name in more intimate moments; he cleared his throat, shaking his head. "Sorry." He said, lessening his grip on her wrist to favor holding her hand.

Kawa blushed again, looking at the silver ring on his middle finger, her own fingers squeezing his gingerly, curiously. It'd been too long since they'd held hands.  
Souji quieted and seemed thoughtful again as he looked at their intertwined fingers, squeezing back.

"Your hand's freezing," she mused quietly, perking his ears; she bit her lip absently, inwardly kicking herself at saying that.  
Great, now he probably thought she was complaining...  
He smirked softly and rubbed his thumb over the skin between her thumb and index finger. "Yours is warm." He replied.

Her cheeks warmed to look a darker shade of red than the _sake_ had given her, clearing her throat. "Hush," she grumbled, cutting her gaze to the side.

Souji chuckled, reluctantly letting her hand go to pour her another shot. "You sound like your brother." He mused around pouring himself another cup.  
The blush in Kawa's cheeks deepened at hearing that she sounded like her older brother; she spluttered a huff and downed the _sake_, ignoring the warmth that burned her throat and made her head spin for a brief nanosecond.

"Well he is my brother, goof." She remarked.  
He smiled knowingly, sipping from his cup. "How is the infamous _oni_ anyway?" He wondered.

Kawa shrugged, pouring herself a third shot. "He's okay, working his ass off as usual. He said Sano called him yesterday and wanted the old gang to get together tomorrow night." She replied.

Souji tilted his head to one side curiously, lifting both brows. "Am I invited?" He asked innocently, or as innocent as he could manage; he knew she knew him too well to know that innocence was the last thing he had.

She giggled softly, nodding. "'Course you are. You know the boys miss you." She replied.

If he were a dog, his tail would be wagging; he beamed. "I feel honored to be invited back into the clan!" He said dramatically.

Kawa sputtered on her drink and fought a choke, laughing at him.  
Souji grinned easily at her; it really had been too long since he'd seen her laugh. It was like music to his ears.

Their food arrived without any more subtle flirting from the waitress, much to Souji's relief; he doubted Kawa would be able to keep her cool for too long a time around a flirty waitress.

He looked at the steam rising from her dish, at the chicken soiled in soy sauce. "So I can imagine you like spicy food," he mused as he started eating his own meal.  
She blinked and looked up from mixing the rice into the meat, smiling sheepishly. "Yeah, Toshi turned me onto Kung Pao." She shrugged.

Souji chuckled. "That doesn't surprise me; between him and Heisuke, it's always hard to pick which one is a bigger hothead." He said, gathering a few ropes of noodles around his chopsticks and eating them.

Kawa laughed quietly, popping a peanut into her mouth and chewing. "It was never hard to pick which one would get a better beating from the other, though." She pointed out, referring to the innumerable times her brother had brained the aforementioned teenager for acting stupid when they were in school.

He smiled at hearing her laugh again. _God_, he'd missed hearing that laugh...

"Have you seen other girls?" She wondered softly, perking his ears and jerking him from his old nostalgia of lounging in grassy courtyards with his girl lying at his side.

Souji quieted and chewed on a shrimp, spitting out the tail. "Not a lot." He shrugged; in truth, he really was being honest. For some reason, whenever he would go out, he was always haunted by her face or her voice.  
It sometimes left him unnerved and pissed off to the point where he wouldn't go out sometimes.

Kawa looked up at him from beneath black lashes, seeing his eyes cast downward.  
_Is he ashamed of his past trysts?_ She wondered. _Or did I really have that much of an effect on him?_ She thought, lowering her gaze back to her food, chewing on a particularly big piece of chicken. "Oh." She mumbled.

He wanted to flinch at hearing that quieted tone; _damn it, why does she do this to me?_ He mentally swore.  
"Kawa," he reached across the table to grasp her hand, surprising her a little.

She looked down at their intertwined hands and fought a tremor at hearing him say her name like that, as if in worry.

But then again, next to her brother, Okita Souji was almost as bad about worrying for her.

"What?" She asked, trying not to make her question sound so terse.

Souji squeezed her smaller hand in his grip gently, seeing her gray eyes lift a little to lock stares with his green gaze.  
Kawa felt her cheeks warm again.

Damn, why did he always know how to make her melt?

He reluctantly pulled his hand back, turning to the _sake_ bottle and pouring her another shot before pouring himself another, jerking her out of the trance.

She shook her head like a dog ridding itself of water, taking her cup and downing the shot, ignoring the burning warmth that raced down her throat, the rosiness in her cheeks becoming more defined with the _sake_.

* * *

Sunlight streamed into the dim bedroom.

She opened an eye stiffly, grimacing and shutting her eyes tight as thin streams of sunlight bounced off her eyes; she clung tighter to the pillow, burying her face into the cool comfortable fabric.

Someone grumbled next to her as an arm tightened on her ribs, a leg intertwined with her thigh squeezing; her eyes shot open.  
She lifted her head to look at who was sleeping next to her, feeling her cheeks burn a brilliant red.

Okita Souji slept soundly with his arms and legs holding her close to his body, his chest rising and falling with his even breathing.  
Kawa felt the blush fade slowly as she studied his sleeping face; a slow smile formed on her lips as she noticed that he looked very peaceful.

His usual easy grins or teasing smirks were erased from his handsome face, his brilliant green eyes closed in his slumber.  
_Why did I ever let him go?_ She wondered, settling back down and snuggling into his body, feeling his arm at her ribs tighten a little.

The memory of their high school graduation party flashed to her mind.

_He'd staggered back, a bright red slap-mark on his cheek blossoming into a bruise. 'K-Kawa,' he'd started to say._  
_  
'Don't talk to me ever again! Just get out of my house _**now**_, Okita Souji!' She'd shouted with tears standing in her eyes._  
_  
He'd looked at her with hurt eyes before he'd gathered himself and left the living room._  
_She'd turned away to storm out of the living room to go to the bathroom as the front door opening and closing sounded._

He stirred, opening his eyes to blearily see a head of jet black hair sleeping next to him; he knew that head of hair anywhere.

A finger traced down her back as he smiled, his free arm wrapping around her belly as he pulled himself closer to her curved body. "Morning," he grumbled quietly.

She smiled softly at hearing him speak, the horrid memory of their graduation party vanishing when she heard his familiar gruff morning voice. "Morning," she replied softly.

Souji planted a kiss on her shoulder, reluctantly peeling himself away from her to sit up; he groaned as his pelvic muscles screamed for him to never move again for as long as he lived.

Kawa shivered, gathering the blankets to cover her chest and sitting up a little to look at him. "You okay?" She asked quietly.

He nodded, smirking sleepily. "Peachy, princess." He replied with a wink.

She laughed gently, releasing the blankets of one hand to run her fingers through his unruly bedhead brown hair. "Not if you're as sore as I am," she said thoughtfully.

Souji smirked again, yawning and rubbing sand from his eyes. "Wild night." He mused, glancing at the faint hickeys she harbored on her neck and shoulders.  
Kawa blushed humbly and smiled rather proudly, nodding. "Remind me to never let you near sake for as long as I live," she pointed out.

He looked at her sorely. "Awww, you're no fun, Kawa-chan!" He pouted, falling back to the old formality he'd tacked onto her name when they were younger.  
She punched his arm gently, smirking. "You weren't sayin' that last night," she teased.

Souji huffed and smirked back, sighing before he lifted a hand to run it through her bedhead hair. "Shut up," he said in reluctant defeat.  
Kawa giggled softly, meeting his green eyes and blushing as she quieted; she lowered her gaze humbly as she remembered that night again. "Souji," she began.

He lifted a brow before he used his hand in her hair to lift her chin gently. "What is it?" He doubted she was going to complain about the sex; she was never one to complain about his performance.

She shook her head, resting her cheek on his shoulder. "I... that night, on our graduation party. I'm sorry, for yelling at you." She whispered the last part, perking his ears.

Souji looked down at her and slipped his arm around her waist, squeezing gently. "It's okay. I was a total asshole anyway, for doing what I did." He replied quietly.  
Kawa looked up at him with tears starting to well in the bottom of her eyes; his insides lurched at seeing those tears, the tears he loathed to see stain her beautiful face.

He ducked his head a little to kiss her, pressing his lips to hers firmly.  
She felt her cheeks warm; she gingerly curled her fingers in his brown hair, leaning into the kiss and kissing him slowly.

Souji groaned softly at tasting her lips again, vaguely remembering kissing her the night before when they made love; he held her to his chest protectively, cradling her head.  
Kawa shivered at hearing him groan, crushing her lips to his in need.

He dug his fingers into her hips, gently setting her on her back, slightly surprising her at the change in position.

She opened her eyes and looked up at him confusedly, innocently, her gray eyes blinking back the wretched tears he never wanted to see stain her cheeks ever again. "S-Souji," she began softly.

He planted a kiss on her forehead, lying down on her, making her blush again; he held her close, remembering the nights he'd spent with different girls where he'd imagine that it was Kawa who was in his arms instead of those strangers. "Don't cry. Please." He requested as he buried his face into her neck.

Kawa shivered again and nodded, goosebumps racing down her arms at feeling his breath on her skin, digging her fingers into his ribs as she held onto him. "I missed you." She admitted.

Souji quieted and felt a smile plague his lips; he ran his fingers through her black hair, kissing the crown of her head tenderly. "I missed you, too." He replied.

* * *

Her phone buzzed.

He looked at the phone, glancing to see her busy ruffling through her drawers for a clean shirt; he sighed and lifted it to read the caller ID.  
'**Hijikata Toshizou**'.

A smile made his lips twitch upward; he flipped the phone open, pushing the '_TALK_' button.

"Yasakawa, why the hell didn't you answer the first ring? You know better than to..." A familiar gruff voice began on the opposite line.  
"Yo, _Oni_ Hijikata; what's up?" He answered lightly, halting the older man from his rant.

He sounded like he'd balked. "Souji?" He sounded shocked.

He grinned to himself. "The one and only~!" He replied.

A scowl was in his voice. "Put Kawa on the phone." He ordered.

Souji sighed and flopped back into the bed. "She's busy," he replied calmly, already immune to hearing the various death threats his old friend would voice (as he knew he would).  
A small growl. "Okita Souji..." He began to swear.

Kawa looked up from rummaging through her dresser for a shirt, dressed in her white tank top, to see Souji on her phone. "Souji, who're you talking to?" She asked, closing the drawer to go towards him.  
He pulled the phone away from his ear as his old friend was swearing like hell on the other line. "Hijikata-san," he replied.

She scowled patiently and sighed, extending her hand. "Give me the phone." She instructed.  
He closed the phone and wagged it infront of her. "**Make me**." He teased, a grin on his lips.

Kawa's cheeks burned; she slapped her forehead. "Souji, **now**." She snapped.  
Souji sighed and tossed the phone up in the air, catching it. "Nope." He said.

A small growl formed in the back of her throat before she lunged, toppling him on the bed; he laughed in amusement, keeping the phone out of her reach, as she swore annoyedly and looked flustered.  
He always loved it when she was flushed; she looked so cute when she was pissy.

Souji rolled her onto her back, pinning her wrists to the bed as she panted, her chest heaving as small beads of sweat dripped down her forehead.  
Kawa glared stubbornly up at him, blushing as he towered over her like a triumphant wolf hovering over his prey. "**Give it**." She growled.

He rocked back to his knees, straddling her waist, keeping her phone in hand and tapping his chin with it thoughtfully. "No can do, babe." He replied confidently.  
She ignored the blush burning her cheeks at having him straddle her, reaching up to grab the phone from his hands; he pinned both wrists to the bed, smiling triumphantly and chuckling. "Sorry, princess." He said.

Kawa pouted and reluctantly surrendered, looking up into his smug green stare. "Jerk," she grumbled.  
Souji smiled still and lessened the grip he had on her wrists, ducking to kiss her slowly, deeply. "You love me for it." He crooned softly, brushing locks of black hair from her face.

She groaned softly at feeling his lips crush against hers, wriggling. "S-Souji," she griped.  
He wanted to moan again at seeing that pleading look in her beautiful gray stars, exhaling steadily before he ducked to crush his lips to hers hard, lovingly.

Kawa moaned, feeling him release one of her wrists to let his fingers drag down her bust to her flat belly, fingering the bottom hem of her tank top; she crossed her legs with his calves, the same want from the night before surfacing and sending her reeling to feel him, to cry out his name and beg him to never leave her wanting ever again.  
Souji pulled away reluctantly, panting softly, as he dropped her phone on the bed and rocked back to sit on the unmade sheets.

He looked at her pouting lips and wanting eyes and wanted to kick himself for letting her go.

She looked at the phone, pulling it towards her and flipping it open; finding her brother's number, she text him an apology.  
'_Toshi, srry, got distract'd. will xplayn l8r. Souji says hi_.'

She closed it and put it on her nightstand, looking at him as he cupped her cheek.

Souji leaned forward to kiss her again, eager to taste her soft lips a third time, slipping her tank off and throwing it aside.  
Kawa blushed and kissed back, running her fingers through his hair, meeting his half-opened green eyes.

He traced his fingers along her smooth belly, smiling thoughtfully. "Still so beautiful," he mused softly, seeing her cheeks burn that shade of red that made him feel proud of himself for frazzling her wits single-handedly.

She pulled his face to hers, kissing him lovingly and hearing him groan in need as he pressed her back into the headrest, his hands clinging to the metal bars behind her head as he destroyed the space between their bodies.

Kawa was his, damn it. She always belonged to him, and he never wanted to let her go for as long as he lived.

Her phone buzzed once more before it didn't buzz again.

* * *

A knock sounded on the door.

She trotted forward to answer it, hopping up to look out through the tiny peephole to see a violet eye staring at her.  
An inward groan as she recognized whose eye it was; she fixed his shirt she wore over her sleep shorts, opening the door and poking her head out.

The familiar sight of her brother stood in the doorway; his black hair was cropped like hers was, his violet eyes looking accusingly at his kid sister as she stood infront of him wearing a gray '_NIRVANA_' shirt over a pair of short shorts that resembled panties more than shorts.

His arms crossed at his chest. "What was that business about 'explaining'?" He wondered patiently.

Kawa lowered her gaze humbly and sighed, ushering him into her apartment. "That is classified." She said in the same tone.  
Toshi rolled his eyes, scowling knowingly at her. "Have you been at home the whole day?" He asked, glancing at her garb again; he didn't want to say 'bedroom', even though he knew that's most likely where she'd been for the majority of the day.

Her cheeks warmed and she nodded. "Yeah," she replied, rubbing her right arm gingerly.  
He didn't want to know with whom. "Did Souji go home?" He wondered, recalling the aforementioned idiot answering the phone for her hours ago.

"Nope, I didn't," his voice declared lightly before the aforementioned brunette bounded into the living room in nothing but his black jeans; he pulled Kawa into his side, his arm sliding around her hips. He smiled innocently at the older man. "Yo, Hijikata-san; been awhile." He said with that cat-like smile he was best known for.

Toshi glanced at where his arm was on his sister's hips and met his green eyes. "So it has. I take it Kawa has... taken care of you." He paused, seeing her cheeks light up and burn a shade of pink.

Souji smiled again, his green eyes happy and smug and triumphant all in one, as he squeezed her hips. "Yeah. She mentioned something last night about Sano-san wantin' to hang out later," he pointed out, jarring him from the thoughts of having a talk with his sister.

"Yeah, we're actually supposed to meet in thirty minutes." He replied, pushing aside the fact that the kid he'd known since he was nine had slept with his sister to remind himself that Souji was his old friend first and foremost.

Kawa cursed and slapped her forehead, seeming reluctant to slip out of his arm's hold. "Damn it," she grumbled, turning away from both men to hurry and throw her clothes on.  
Souji watched her leave with an amused smirk on his lips.  
She was so cute when she was flustered.

Toshi ignored the amused look his friend wore, going to sit down on the blue recliner near her TV. "How long've you been in town?" He wondered.  
Souji looked at him and smiled his usual confident smile, going to sit next to him on the red loveseat. "A few years. I bumped into Kawa at the strip mall near where I work, last Thursday." He explained.

He nodded, smirking slightly. "You haven't changed," he mused.  
He returned the smirk and folded his arms behind his head. "Same goes for you, _Oni-_sensei." He teased, recalling their old _kendo_ club they'd formed at Toshi's parents' house when he was in high school.

Toshi chuckled a little, allowing the smirk to remain. "You still call me that, after so many years," he said thoughtfully, his violet eyes wistful.  
Souji shrugged and chuckled. "'Course; if anythin', ya were the main reason Kawa didn't date until she said yes to me." He pointed out lightly.

He huffed rather proudly at that and crossed his arms at his chest again. "I remember. God, she hated me for that for a few months." He said around a chuckle.

A gray '_NIRVANA_' shirt flew at Souji's face, landing on his head.

"Would you two stop talking like old farts and give it a rest? Get your shirt on, dummy." She said patiently around fixing her dagger pendant on her neck, scowling knowingly at the brunette.

Toshi smirked amusedly at his friend's pouting face as he straightened from sitting on the loveseat to shrug his shirt back on, pulling it over his toned belly and chest. "Yeah, yeah," he grumbled.  
Kawa folded her arms at her chest, mirroring her brother, before she smiled. "I like that shirt," she mused.  
Souji looked at her and smirked, ruffling her hair. "Shut up," he teased.

His phone went off; he scowled at being slightly spooked by the noise before pulling it out of his pants pocket, flipping it open. "What is it?" He asked, turning away from the couple to answer the caller.

Her foot kicked his leg affectionately at his words. "Shush," she pouted.  
He chuckled and pulled her into his arms, making her squeak before he crushed her gently to his chest. "Princess," he sighed patiently.  
She blushed slightly and sighed as she resigned to her fate, resting her cheek against his heart. "Idiot," she grumbled.

Souji smiled contently and ran his hand through her black hair, tucking a few strands behind her ear. "I missed you, too much. I don't want to let you go, again." He admitted quietly, perking her ears.

Kawa blushed again and shivered, reaching to dig her fingers into his back. "Souji," she began softly.

He rested his cheek against the side of her head, sighing quietly. "I mean it." He added into her hair.  
She quieted and nodded slightly, remembering the laughs they had the night before, the passion she hadn't experienced in a long time; she closed her eyes. "I don't want you to leave, either." She admitted.

Toshi paused short of reentering the living room at seeing them in an embrace; his eyes softened as he laid eyes on his sister before letting them lift to see her old boyfriend.  
It was good to see them together again; of all the boys his sister could've dated, she chose Souji. But if he made her happy, that was all he needed to know.

"Sano said they were meeting at Ikedaya." He announced, making them both start slightly.

Souji looked over at him and nodded, gently releasing her from his arms. "Aww, and here we were gonna go back to the room; way to ruin things, Hijikata-san..!" He pouted.  
Kawa's cheeks burned brightly.

_**THWACK**_.  
"**Ow**!" He yelped, rubbing his head gingerly.

"Idiot, don't tell my brother that! That's the last thing he needs ta hear!" She scolded annoyedly, her cheeks burning as her gray eyes flared.

Toshi coughed to cover up a laugh at seeing the familiar scene, recalling when they were younger she'd do the exact same thing to scold the aforementioned brunette with the bump on his head.  
"Either way, we'd better get going." He suggested, turning to the door.

Kawa grabbed her jacket from the loveseat and shrugged it onto her shoulders, handing Souji his windbreaker, before she followed her brother.  
Souji shrugged his hooded jacket on before sidling up to her side, slinging his arm around her hips and squeezing.

She looked up at him and smiled softly.

* * *

A/N: _last oneshot. idk if i should write more of these two kids, what d'you think? _  
_anyway, review please! thanks~_


End file.
